La Réunion de la Rédemption
by Le parapluie de Juvia
Summary: J'avais passé deux ans éloignée de tous, à revivre sans cesse la mort de ceux que j'aimais. J'avais quitté le Capitole au moment de la victoire, sans considérer ce cauchemar comme une victoire. Revenir était ma pire peur. Et pourtant quand on ne me laissa pas le choix, quand je du revoir cette ville maudite, revoir ceux que j'avais laissé, revoir Gale, je su que ma vie avait changé
1. quand j'appris que je devais y retourner

**Bonjour !**

Merci d'avoir cliqué sur cette fic, ça me fait énormément plaisir. Si vous adorez (ce qui me ferais encore plus plaisir), n'hésitez pas à commenter ! Plusieurs chapitres sont à prévoir... (et oui les amis...il va se passer beaucoup de choses ici...)

 **Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Suzanne Colins

* * *

Toute cette fiction se déroule après le tome 3, Katniss a quitté le Capitole et habite dans les restes du district 12.

* * *

Katniss s'apprête à quitter le Capitole après la fin de la révolte et de son procès. (fin de Mockingjay).

* * *

J'étais seule. Seule, dans cette pièce dorée, dans un fauteuil en velours. Près de la fenêtre. J'aurais voulu penser, mais j'en étais bien incapable. Parce que penser, ç'aurait été se souvenir, et je n'avait ni l'envie ni le courage de me souvenir. La grande porte en bois sculptée s'ouvrit sur la dernière personne que j'aurais voulu voir. Gale.

"Katniss ?"

Je le regardai droit dans les yeux, et m'efforçai de garder la tête droite, et de faire mine de ne pas l'entendre. Mais je ne le pouvais pas. Il fallait que je le vois, une dernière fois, car c'était bien la dernière fois, même si j'aurai voulu le haïr, même si c'était certainement ce que je ferais, même si, encore un fois, je lui briserais le cœur.

"Katniss je suis désolé."

Moi qui pensait que c'était fini. Il m'avait apporté un arc, mon arc, en sachant parfaitement qui je viserait, et en sachant parfaitement que la mort de Prim était indissociable de sa personne. Il était parti sans un mot, sans un geste, mais je savais au fond que ce ne serait jamais fini. Dans une volonté de profonde amitié, comme il l'avait toujours fait, il était parti en ne sachant même pas si il était coupable. Mais maintenant que tout était fini, que tout le monde était mort, ni lui ni moi ne savions réellement que faire, ni comment s'en sortir. Je ne répondais toujours pas.

C'était un soldat. Il n'allait pas se répandre en excuse ou se justifier, même si je savais parfaitement quels auraient été ses arguments. Tout ce qu'il avait cherché à faire, c'était rendre ce pays libre, et ces bombes, personne ne savait de qui elles provenaient. Et je voulais tout sauf le savoir. Son ultime but avait toujours été de protéger ma famille, c'était tout ce que je lui avait demandé, et tout ce qu'il avait fait, et jamais je n'aurais pu le remercier suffisamment pour ce qu'il avait fait. Mais pourtant, toutes ces années avaient été balayées par ces jeux, par ces morts, ces misères et cette guerre, que je regrettais tant.

Il était là, dans l'entrebaillement de la porte, près à partir, ne sachant que dire, ne sachant que faire, les yeux si tristes que les miens en auraient pleuré, et j'avais si peur de lui dire de s'en aller, de ne jamais revenir, si peur de lui dire que je le détestait quand c'était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus faux. Je revoyais ces années, qui n'avaient pas été joyeuses pourtant, mais où cette volonté de survivre nous avait donné un lien si fort. Je repensais à ces heures passées dans les bois où nos esprits ne pensaient à rien sauf à la chasse et à l'odeur de la mousse et des fleurs sauvages. Et je ne pouvais pas, je ne pouvais tout simplement pas lui dire que tout ceci n'était que des lointains souvenirs auxquels je m'interdisais d'y penser, à cause de Prim et des larmes amères que ces pensées amenaient chez moi. Rien que de le voir, lui et ses grands yeux buns, ses cheveux trop longs et en bataille, ses deux grains de beauté à la frontière de la nuque, toutes ces choses que j'avais apprises, remarquées au fil des années d'amitié et que je m'apprêtait à effacer pour toujours…

Il tourna les talons, et sortit de la pièce sans me laisser lui dire ce que je voulais vraiment. Mais avant de me laisser seule encore une fois, avant de me quitter, pour toujours, il me jeta un regard si long et si profond que mes yeux se mouillèrent de larmes. Tout était ma faute, mais j'aurais tant aimé qu'il comprenne. J'attendis qu'il ferme le battant de la porte avant d'éclater en sanglots.

* * *

Le téléphone retentit à travers toute la maison. Il avait fallu faire installer des enceintes pour que les bruits d'un étage s'entendent partout tant la bâtisse était grande. Haymitch et Peeta venaient de quitter la maison, et je courus à travers le salon pour trouver le téléphone.

"Oui ?"

"Katniss ?"

J'aurais reconnu cette voix entre milles. Effie.

"Oui Effie, comment vas-tu ?"

"Écoute je n'ai pas le temps de papoter, je suis en réunion, et tu sais comment Paylor et Plutarch détestent attendre. Tiens, d'ailleurs, je te le passe."

La voix volatile et excitée d'Effie laissa place à celle assez grave mais douce du nouveau secrétaire de communication.

"Bonjour Katniss."

"Plutarch."

"Comment vas-tu ?"

"Ça peut aller."

"Tu sais que je ne t'appellerai pas pour rien. Je t'ai d'ailleurs promis un peu de temps pour toi: après le procès, il fallait mieux s'effacer. Mais on fait face à un problème, et tu es la seule à pouvoir vraiment nous aider."

"Je commence à en avoir assez de cette phrase, vous savez ?"

"Je sais Katniss, je sais. Mais ici, rien de dangereux, et je sais que Peeta, Haymitch et toi commenciez à apprécier la vie au 13, mais c'est quelque chose qui nous est très important."

"Expliquez-moi." cédais-je Mais je rajoutai rapidement. "Mais je ne garantit rien."

"Bien sûr. Donc voilà… Tu sais comme les Jeux étaient importants aux yeux du gouvernement qui nous précède." Je sentais que l'homme choisissait ses mots avec précision. "Ils étaient non seulement source d'amusement mais c'était également très pratique pour cacher au reste du monde ce qu'ils faisaient à l'extérieur. Rien de mieux que d'avoir le peuple rivé sur un événement pour faire des choses illégales plus discrètement. Je ne peux pas te parler de cette opération, mais nous organisons quelque chose d'exceptionnel."

Je sentis une peur panique monter en Moi. Pas _d'Hunger Games_ …

"Katniss, nous n'organisons PAS _d'Hunger Games_."

Je soufflais de soulagement, mais une partie de moi n'était pas sûre, sentait que tout ça, cette histoire, n'était rien de bon.

"Nous organisons un rassemblement des acteurs de la révolution."

"Pardon ?"

"Nous avons inviter de nombreux soldats, ingénieurs et figures de la révolte. Tu en es bien sûr la principale invitée. Nous feras-tu le plaisir de te joindre à nous ?"

Des larmes montèrent, et mon souffle devint rauque. Je ne remettrais plus jamais les pieds au Capitole. Je me répétais ça continuellement, chaque jours, chaque heure, chaque minute. Je ne voulais plus jamais voir ces figures familières qui me rappelaient tant la mort omniprésente que j'avais combattu ces dernières années. Et Plutarch voulait organiser un _rassemblement de la révolte_? Tout ça pour cacher une stupide opération? Qu'étaient-ils, tous ? La révolte que j'avais subit, que j'avais pris de plein fouet, que j'avais vécu et combattu avec chaque partie de mon corps blessé, de mon esprit détruit par les bombes et les manigances politiques, qui m'avais fait suffoquer, m'avais fait sombrer dans un état inhumain, qui avait tué ma sœur, et des milliers d'autres , cette révolte, était-ce un film, une histoire ? C'était trop proche, trop frais, trop vivant. Il avait passé 2 ans. 2 ans que je me réveillais en criant, terrifiée, en larmes, en sueur, que je tenais bon pour faire ce que j'avais toujours fait, au fond, survivre. J'étais incapable de parler de ceci à Peeta, alors à des centaines de personnes, à des caméras ? Dans un mouvement de panique, je lançai le téléphone à terre et m'enfuie en courant de la maison.

Je m'écroulais sur le seuil de la porte de Peeta, et appuyais aussi fort que je le pu sur la sonnette. Ma tête tournait, et chaque composant du décor en face de moi, qui semblait si factice, si irréel, volait autour de moi. Je voulais crier si fort, mais aucun son de sortait de ma gorge. C'est ainsi que mon ami, mon seul ami, celui qui avait toujours été la pour moi, me trouva.

"Katniss ?"

Je n'osais m'écrouler en sanglots, comme je le faisais trop souvent. J'essayai de me relever, mais mes jambes ne suivirent pas le mouvement, et si ses bras ne m'avaient pas rattrapé, je serais tombée à terre.

"Katniss, ça va ?"

Je ne pouvais parler, mais ma tête fit non. Ses yeux s'éclairèrent rapidement, et il prit cet air désolé et presque coupable que je lui connaissais si bien. Il savait. Il savait tout, et il ne m'avait rien dit.

"Tu sais ?" demandais-je, la voix rauque, en espérant de tout mon cœur avoir tort.

"Katniss…"

Je le dévisageais si sauvagement qu'il en eu un mouvement de recul.

"Tu sais ?"

Je tremblais, et tous mes membres vibraient de cette colère. Comment avait-il pu me cacher cette chose, si énorme, si affreuse, ce retour de tout ce qui avait causé, aussi bien à lui qu'à moi, tout le mal possible. Voulait-il y retourner, lui, dans ces lieux qui l'avaient torturé, qui avaient massacré chaque parcelle de son âme jusqu'à le rendre fou, jusqu'à me haïr ? Je pouvais lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Nous avions souvent été en désaccord, mais je ne pouvais, ne voulais croire à cette rédemption.

"Tu sais, et tu ne m'as rien dit ? Tu sais et tu veux Y RETOURNER ?"

Je n'arrivais plus à contrôler ce corps. Je m'effondrai sur un fauteuil. Les explications ne seraient pas longues à venir.

"Katniss… je ne sais pas comment Plutarch te l'as présenté."

J'aurais pu le couper ici et dire que n'importe quelle présentation n'aurait pu me convaincre, mais il le savait parfaitement, et j'étais bien trop épuisée pour continuer à me battre. Je le laissais continuer.

"Il ne m'a pas parlé des raisons exactes de cet événement. Mais je sais qu'en faisant ça, nous ferions tout pour les aider."

"Tu remettrais les pieds au Capitole pour AIDER Plutarch ?"

"Katniss, je veux autant que toi oublier."

"On ne dirait pas."

"Katniss, je veux remettre les pieds au Capitole. Que ce soit pour aider Plutarch ou non, j'ai besoin de me dire que je suis assez fort pour surmonter ça, que je suis capable de revoir cette ville où tant sont morts, cette ville où j'ai tué des hommes, des femmes, cette ville ou j'ai été retenu prisonnier, où j'ai failli mourir aussi, où on m'a fait tant de mal que je n'oublierais jamais à quel point je n'étais plus moi. Je veux savoir que toute cette peur, je l'ai vaincu. Je veux savoir que je suis assez fort."

Je le fixais, les lèvres tremblantes. Ce discours n'était pas celui du Peeta faible et effrayé des premiers Hunger Games. C'était le discours d'un vainqueur. J'avais peur. Encore plus que lui, quand j'aurais être calme. Deux ans que je combattais ces rêves. Et lui voulait gagner ce combat que j'évitais à tous prix. Je fermais les yeux. Peeta était bien plus fort que je ne le pensais. Il avait commencé son combat.

* * *

Alors ? Donnez moi votre avis !

De gros bisous !


	2. quand je compris ce qui m'attendais

La tête collée à la glace fraiche, je regardais les paysages défiler à plus de 300 km/h. Je ne savais même plus pourquoi j'avais accepté de monter dans ce train, qui me rappelait affreusement mes premiers Hunger Games. Je me souvenais de mon incompréhension face à tout ce qui m'arrivait, face à cette abondance de nourriture, de luxe, face à tout ce dont j'avais été habituée dans mon enfance. Je me remémorais la tête ébetée de Peeta, certainement proche de la mienne à l'époque. Mais maintenant, Peeta parlait calmement avec Haymitch de la suite des évènements. Je n'avais aucune envie de me mêler à cette conversation, ne voulant rien savoir quand à ces "évènements" à venir.

Un casque sur les oreilles, je m'efforçais de me concentrer sur la musique. J'avais voulu retrouver de vieilles chansons, de celles que mon père me chantait il y a si longtemps, quand il était encore vivant, et que je n'étais qu'une enfant, quand Prim vivait encore et que ma mère souriait. Mais il semblait qu'elles avaient toutes été effacées, sauf de ma mémoire. A la place, j'écoutais une playlist calme que Peeta m'avait donné, en sachant que la musique, mon amie d'enfance, serait mon seul calmant.

Aux terres brulées du district 12 se succédaient les champs verts du 11, qui ramenait en moi le visage mourant de Rue. Je voyais les énormes parcelles vertes, jaunes et brunes remplies de tout ce dont les habitants du nouveau Panem pourraient avoir besoin. Le nouveau Panem… Étrange de se dire que, pour moi, il semblait que rien n'avait changé. Les mêmes personnes se retournaient au passage du train, et ces couleurs, cette nature, devenaient petit à petit de plus en plus flou au fur à mesure que les wagons accéléraient, et il ne me fut même plus possible de discerner les mêmes petites bicoques. La situation de ces gens a-elle vraiment changé ? Il y aurait quelques années, j'aurais soulevé la question dans le débat auquel je m'apprêtais à prendre part, ou je l'aurais mentionné devant Peeta. Il y a quelques années, je pensais ma vérité, et je disais exactement ce que je pensais vouloir dire. Mais je m'étais rendue compte qu'au final, ce n'était jamais moi. Ils avaient fait exactement ce qu'ils voulaient du symbole que j'étais, et n'avait eu qu'à cueillir les fruits de mon malheur. Il était hors de question que je reprenne mon rôle si glorieux et si facile de Geai Moqueur. Je n'avais même pas eu à poser mes conditions. L'esprit révolutionnaire n'était plus, et je n'étais que l'ombre de moi-même. Personne n'avait besoin de moi pour le leur dire.

Le morceau insupportablement lent de Peeta prit fin pour laisser place à un piano synthétique qui me fit grincer des dents. J'attendis qu'un autre instrument prenne la relève, mais mon sang se glaça. C'était moi. C'était mon discours. Je me rappellerais toujours de ce moment, de ce sentiment. Ce sentiment d'injustice, d'horreur. Nous avions été visiter des blessés, des condamnés à morts du district 8. Et comme une apocalypse serait tombée, des bombes avaient éclatés dans l'hôpital, tuant tous ces gens qui se battaient pour notre cause, pour ma cause. Je ne détestais pas Cressida, mais elle était ici pour me transformer en tout ce que je ne voulais pas devenir, en bête de foire, en image, en poupée de cire jouant devant des caméras pour s'assurer que d'autres montent au pouvoir après Snow. Tout ce en quoi le Capitole et ses Hunger Games m'avait transformé, je l'étais redevenue pour d'autres.

"Si vous pensez une seule seconde que le Capitole nous traitera en égal, vous vous mentez à vous-même. Parce que nous savons qui ils sont, et ce qu'ils font. C'est ÇA qu'ils font, et nous devons riposter. "

À ma voix se mêlait des accords dramatiques de violon et piano, transformant sans pitié ce que j'avais dit au prix de mes tripes, de mon cœur et de tous ces morts. Quand j'avais regardé impuissante ces ruines humaines et ces flammes, et que j'avais parlé pour que tous me suivent, d'autres ruinaient le souvenir de ceux que je n'avais pu protéger.

"J'ai un message pour le président Snow. Vous pouvez nous torturer, nous bombarder, et brûler nos districts, mais vous voyez ceci ? Le feu se développe. Et si nous brûlons, vous brûlez avec nous."

Oh oui, Coin avait été heureuse de mon beau discours. Comme je ne regrettais pas de l'avoir tuée.

Et enfin je compris. Je compris pourquoi je partais au Capitole, pourquoi je vivais encore, pourquoi j'étais dans ce train. Parce que j'étais la mode. Une photo de moi, à mes premiers Hunger Games, ornait la couverture de cette chanson blasphème. Et je les haissait tous, tous autant qu'ils étaient. Encore une fois, je n'étais rien de plus qu'une image, une couverture, une tête d'affiche. J'aurais voulu crier, hurler, et demander à Peeta des explications. Mais j'avais tout sauf la force de laisser encore ma colère prendre le dessus et je me levais brusquement de ce fauteuil en cuir. Peeta voulu me retenir, mais je fis mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu.

Allongée sur le lit blanc de ma cabine, tous les volets fermés, dans la pénombre agréable à laquelle mes yeux s'étaient habitués, j'écoutais en boucle la chanson calme qui m'aurait permit de m'endormir si je n'avais pas tant réfléchi. Pour une fois, je ne revivais pas mes pires cauchemars, mais ma tête était vide. Tout en moi était concentré sur cette petite mélodie qui avait au moins le mérite de me reposer. Mais porte s'entrouvrit doucement, rompant la pénombre. Peeta. Il s'assit sur le bord de mon lit, et je retirai mes écouteurs avec regret.

"Ça va ? Tu avais l'air en colère tout à l'heure…"

"Ça va. Je me rendais juste compte que je n'étais encore qu'un phénomène de mode. J'imagine que je devrais y être habituée maintenant."

"C'est une des chansons ?"

Je me contentai de hocher la tête. Je sentais dans sa voix qu'il regrettait d'avoir passé ce morceau. Je ne lui en voulais pas. Il n'avait jamais subit le regard des caméras comme je l'avais. Sa main chercha la mienne. Je me redressais, en sachant ce qu'il ferait pour essayer de me consoler. Il se rapprocha de moi, et ses lèvres cherchèrent les miennes dans l'obscurité revenue dans la chambre. Nous n'avions jamais défini ce que "nous" était, et un baiser n'avait jamais eu le même sens pour moi que pour beaucoup d'autres filles de mon âge. Je sentais son souffle chaud, et ses lèvres douces se presser tendrement contre les miennes. Ses bras puissants me rapprochèrent de lui, et, nos deux corps enlacés et nos lèvres jointes, je devais avouer que ses étreintes apportaient un certain réconfort.

Quelques heures plus tard, j'ouvris mes yeux embués. J'avais plus chaud qu'auparavant, le torse de Peeta contre mon dos, qui dormait lui aussi. Je me dégageait du lit sans aucun repère temporel, et j'ouvrit le volet, la lumière de la Lune éclairant faiblement la couchette luxueuse du train. Une partie de moi aurait voulu se recoucher et se serrer contre Peeta, mais j'attrapai une paire de chaussons et décidai de faire le tour du train.

En passant, je voyais les meubles en marbre et bois éclairés par la lumière blanche et douce du ciel. Toutes les pièces semblaient différentes, féeriques et inhabituelles, les vases et mobilier de verre reflétant la Lune et les paysages étrangers courant derrière les vitres, si rapides qu'on ne distinguait plus vraiment les choses, seules des bribes de vie. Je fus surprise en entrant dans un des salons de trouver Haymitch, pensif, un verre à la main.

"Katniss…"

Je lui retournais un sourire.

"C'est sublime a cette heure, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Très."

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?"

"Je me suis réveillée, et je ne voulais pas déranger Peeta."

"C'est officiel entre vous alors." Son ton aurait pu paraître railleur, mais il était étonnamment sobre et presque attentionné.

"Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'officiel veut dire, ni ce qu'est une vraie relation."

"Vous avez déjà…"

Je ne répondis pas à mon mentor : ce n'était pas à lui de savoir. Et si il y tenait, il n'avait qu'à demander à Peeta.

"Prête pour demain ?"

Son changement de sujet m'embêta. Je n'étais prête pour rien. C'est exactement ce que je lui répondis.

"Tu n'auras qu'à sourire. Pour le reste, j'imagine qu'ils expliqueront tout cela après."

Ma conversation réduite dû l'ennuyer, et je parti quelques secondes après. Pour une raison ou pour une autre, je n'eu aucune envie de me recoucher. Je m'installa dans un bureau vide, et me laissa aller dans un grand fauteuil. Ma tête était concentrée sur le lendemain. Puis, je me remémorai quelque chose. Sur les nombreuses personnes présentes, je savais parfaitement qui serait présent. Gale. Je me rappelais de la dernière fois où je l'avais vu, la dernière fois où nous nous étions parlé, en pensant que ce serait bien la dernière. Je n'avais pas l'envie de m'inquiéter plus de Gale. Je retournais dans ma chambre, me glissant dans les bras de Peeta, cherchant à tout prix une sécurité, une confiance. Mais une part de moi se posait la question. Que penserait Gale ?

* * *

Alors ? Qu'en pensez vous ?

De grooooooooooooos bisous !

(ps: une petite review ?)


	3. quand j'arrivai en Enfer

Leur vitesse ralentissait à vue d'œil. Aux grandes étendues du district 10 se succédaient les grandes villes du district 2. Je savais qu'il ne me restait plus qu'une petite heure avant de traverser les rues trop connues du Capitole. Quand je me réveillais pour la seconde fois, Peeta était parti. J'ouvris l'armoire remplie de tenues, et sortit la première robe assez simple pour être capable de marcher avec, chose assez compliquée pour une tenue du Capitole. Je constatais sans étonnement qu'une broche bien connue était mise en avant dans ma boite à bijoux. Il était évident que, pour la satisfaction des revues de mode, je devais porter ce symbole. Je repensais à Madge, une de mes seules amies, celle qui m'avait offert cette broche, celle qui m'avait quitté trop tôt, elle aussi. Elle n'avait pas vécu suffisamment longtemps pour voir cette révolte se finir. Mais, elle aussi, méritait son nom dans l'Histoire, quand bien même personne ne connaissait son rôle.

* * *

Je me rendis au petit-déjeuner. En traversant toutes ces pièces désertes, je me rendais compte de la place mise à disposition de seulement 3 personnes, et tout ceci me rappelait étrangement mes premiers voyages où tout était si…nouveau. Je ris presque au souvenir de César Flickerman me demandant ce que j'avais le plus apprécié lors de mon premier séjour, et de ma réponse si naïve : le ragoût.

L'odeur délicieuse des crêpes et du thé noir me dona faim. Je m'attablai avec plaisir, et le fait d'engloutir 3 pancakes aux myrtilles me rendit le sourire.

"Peeta, profites de ce moment, c'est la dernière fois que tu vois Katniss sourire."

La remarque d'Haymitch m'arracha un petit gloussement. Peeta en resta interdit. Ses yeux se mirent à pétiller, et ses lèvres se fendirent en deux, en un grand sourire dévoilant ses dents blanches. Je m'arrachai un clin d'œil. Je n'aurais su dire si c'était cette nuit avec lui, ce changement d'air, cette balade nocturne ou les crêpes aux myrtilles, mais je me sentis, comme ce n'était pas arrivé depuis une éternité, presque heureuse. Malheureusement, ce sentiment disparu rapidement. Les frontières du Capitole étaient bien moins longues à franchir depuis la régulation des transports entre districts, et en un court moment, le wagon pénétra dans la ville de tous mes malheurs. Au fur et à mesure que nous traversions les longues rues, qui à mes yeux étaient encore noires et sombres, en ruines et jonchées de cadavres, et que les habitants se retournaient au passage du train, je revoyais chaque coin de rue tel qu'il l'était pendant notre assaut. Je revoyais notre Squad, et l'hologramme montrant la capitale truffée de pièges. Je revoyais la mort des jumelles, de Boggs. Malgré notre vitesse, j'aperçus une bouche d'égouts, et cette image ramena à ma mémoire la mort atroce de Finnick, dévoré par les mutants qui nous avaient poursuivis après tant d'efforts et de peur. Je me rappelais de cette nuit dans les égouts, et des bruits si caractéristiques, que j'aurais du connaître pourtant, des mutants assoiffés de sang. Je ne cessais de me dire que, si j'avais été plus rapide, si j'avais compris, mon ami serait encore présent, et aurait connu son fils. Ce souvenir ramena, plus que des larmes, une colère que mes compagnons remarquèrent bien vite.

"Finnick est mort ici."

Je ne pus m'empêcher de le prononcer. Peeta releva vivement la tête, et je compris que, lui aussi, redoutait cette arrivée. Le Capitole, tout autant que moi, l'avait torturé au possible, l'avait fait sortir de son propre esprit, l'avait transformé en une personne qu'il n'avait reconnu, et qu'il avait parfois du mal à chasser. Je n'étais pas la seule martyre de cette ville, et il était aussi difficile pour lui que pour moi de poser les pieds ici. Haymitch ne savait que dire.

"Je vais aller me préparer pour l'arrivée."

Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête, sachant qu'il leur faudrait bientôt faire de même.

* * *

Je me posais dans ma chambre. D'un réflexe, je refis mon lit, et me posais devant la coiffeuse. Je croisais mon propre reflet dans le miroir, et mon visage me surpris. Il y avait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas prit la peine de me regarder. Mes cernes étaient moins violettes qu'elles ne l'étaient quelques années auparavant, et mes cheveux, déjà longs, avaient considérablement poussées. Il me semblait que j'étais moins pâle et maladive qu'avant, et mes dents étaient alignées. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il me semblait que j'avais rajeuni. Je fit rapidement une tresse, mais n'eu ni l'envie ni le savoir-faire de me maquiller telle que Effie l'aurait voulu. Le train s'arrêta.

Mon cœur s'arrêta de battre pendant une seconde. Précipitamment, je couru dans la chambre de Peeta, mais il n'y était pas, et, prise d'une panique, je couru dans toute la rame pour le retrouver. Il me sembla que quelques photographes prirent des clichés de moi courant dans les longues pièces, mais je n'en avais que faire. Je le retrouvais devant la porte. Ils m'attendaient. J'étais prête à pleurer. Je me précipitais dans ses bras, et plongea ma tête dans son cou pour ne plus voir cette destination maudite. Je tremblais, et mes jambes ne semblaient plus vouloir marcher. J'entendais derrière la porte les cris du public et des paparazzis, et les grincements des trains voisins me firent espérer une personnalité plus importante que moi. Mais je me souvins que personne n'était plus important que moi, que j'étais là pour satisfaire le public, me montrer et que, d'ici quelques secondes, il faudrait sortir. Je quittais ses bras, mais prit la main de Peeta d'un côté, et celle d'Haymitch de l'autre, espérant qu'ils réussiraient à me soutenir dans les quelques mètres à parcourir vers la voiture teintée affrétée pour l'occasion.

"Surtout, pas un mot." nous rappela Haymitch. J'en aurais bien été incapable.

Et nous ouvrîmes les portes et plongeâmes dans la foule.

"Mademoiselle Everdeen !"

"Katniss !"

"Mademoiselle, un mot pour le Story of Capitole !"

"Mademoiselle ! Que ressentez-vous en revenant ici, au Capitole ?"

"Mademoiselle ! Pourquoi participer à un tel événement ?"

"Katniss ! Êtes-vous finalement mariée à Peeta Melark ?"

"Mademoiselle ! Qu'avez vous à dire au sujet de notre nouveau gouvernement ?"

Je me sentais harcelée, assaillie de toutes parts. Peeta aussi était interpelé, mais les journalistes poussaient mes deux compagnons, se plaçaient devant moi, me bloquait la route. Un photographe vint même me faire un croche-pied pour un cliché de moi tombant. Nous étions presque en train de courir quand les portes de la voiture s'ouvrirent. Peeta et moi nous jetâmes à l'arrière, tandis que Haymitch fit le tour pour monter devant. Une fois assis, la voiture démarra, quitte à écraser quelques gêneurs, et les sièges confortables, la climatisation contrant la chaleur de ce début d'été et les boissons fraiches nous accueillirent dans ce qui était déjà notre Enfer personnel.

* * *

Que pensez-vous de cette fiction pour l'instant ? J'ai un peu de mal avec le fait de parler à la première personne...j'espère que j'arrive quand même à rendre les pensées de Katniss réalistes.

Est-ce que vous pensez qu'il faut que je publie chaque semaine ? Ou quand l'inspiration vient ?

De gros bisous, et joyeux Noël à tous ! (ou joyeuses fêtes pour ceux qui ne fêtent pas Noël !)


	4. quand je revis mes premiers Hunger Games

La voiture conduisait rapidement à travers les rues. Il me semblait que chaque bâtiment criait, même si je savais bien que c'était mon propre cœur qui, au fond, hurlait au secours. Chaque immeuble avait été reconstruit, et on aurait pu croire que rien n'avait changé. Les mêmes personnes marchaient à grands pas, empêtrés dans leurs grandes robes et cachés par leur maquillage extravagant. Les mêmes maisons blanches et sculptées narguaient les rares mendiants. Passés les quartiers résidentiels, nous arrivâmes dans ces zones dépourvues de la moindre humanité, grandes tours de verres et soleil éclatant reflété dans les immenses miroirs. Un grand silence régnait, que seul un coup de klaxon venait parfois interrompre. Cette lumière et ce mutisme créaient une ambiance si fausse que j'en aurais ouvert les fenêtres et crié pour rendre ce monde vivant. La vue de tant de gens m'oppressait, moi qui avais vécu pendant les deux dernières années coupée du monde. Notre chauffeur s'arrêta et un portier arriva, prenant d'abord nos maigres bagages puis venant ouvrir nos portes. La présence d'un tapis rouge me donna la nausée, et je courus presque vers l'entrée pour me débarrasser des rues mortes autour de moi.

"Madame, bienvenue." me fit poliment une hôtesse d'accueil

Je ne su que répondre. Peeta me rejoint.

"Monsieur."

Il la salua, presque naturel. Je voyais bien que, lui aussi, aurait voulu reprendre le train en sens inverse et rester dans le 12 a jamais.

"Nous avons cru bon de réserver une chambre pour deux. Cela vous convient-il ?"

"Non. Mettez deux chambres séparées s'il vous plait."

Je ne savais même pas pourquoi j'étais aussi sèche. Ce voyage, cette ville, ces souvenirs m'avaient éprouvé, et je savais que Peeta ne m'en voudrait pas. Nous n'avions jamais vécus ensemble. Et si je savais pertinemment que la brunette en face de nous raconterait cette histoire à n'importe quel journaliste qui s'empresserait d'en faire les gros titres, il était hors de question de revivre le même cinéma que des années auparavant. Nous n'étions pas les amants maudits. Nous étions deux personnes perdues et blessées. Mais nous étions surtout nous-mêmes, et si je savais qu'il n'aurait pas eu de problème avec notre proximité, je tenais à ma tranquillité, ma liberté, et peu importait ce qu'en penserait les médias.

Un jeune homme nous mena à nos chambres. Ils avaient tenu à nous mettre côte-à-côte. Mon petit sac posé dans le premier salon de ma suite, j'attendis avec patience qu'il amène tous les portants de vêtements, la malle de maquillage et d'accessoires ainsi que les diverses choses qu'ils avaient jugées utiles à ma survie en milieu hostile et qui, au final, ne me donnez que plus d'inquiètude par rapport aux événement à venir, et qui me rappelez que trop mes Hunger Games. Quand il eu enfin fermé ma porte, je m'étendis sur mon lit et observa le ciel artificiel de ma chambre. Tapissée d'écran, elle me permettait de choisir le paysage autour de moi. Le ciel étoilé et la forêt alentour me donnaient un étrange sentiment de réconfort. Le léger son des insectes et du vent dans les chênes m'endormit doucement.

* * *

"Oooooooh chérie ! Je suis si contente de te voir !"

J'ouvris mes yeux brusquement, et eu a peine le temps de me relever avant qu'Effie ne rentre dans ma chambre.

"Oh mon dieu, je suis désolée… Je te réveille."

"Pas de problème…" fis-je, la voix encore endormie.

"Tu n'es pas encore prête ?"

"Prête pour quoi ?"

"Oh mon dieu oh mon dieu oh mon dieu heureusement que je viens te chercher ! Tu n'as pas lu le programme ?! Mais enfin Katniss, comment veux-tu t'organiser !"

L'énergie débordante de ma mentor fini de me réveiller, et me fit presque oublier où j'étais.

"L'ouverture commence dans 3 heures et tu n'es toujours pas prête… Ce n'est pas possible…"

Je faillis lui répondre qu'il me fallait bien moins de 3 heures pour me préparer, mais connaissant Effie, cette réponse ne ferait que l'inquiéter plus. Elle appuya sur son oreille, et commanda une équipe de préparation.

"C'est nouveau ce petit appareil, et si pratique ! Il me suffit de chuchoter le numéro et d'appuyer sur l'appareil dans mon oreille pour joindre ceux que je veux."

J'étais assez insensible au charme des technologies, et elle le savait, ainsi elle ne s'étendit pas sur le sujet. On frappa à la porte.

"C'est fou ce qu'elles sont rapides."

Mais ce n'était pas mon équipe de remise en forme, mais Peeta qui venait, lui aussi, me réveiller. Effie ouvrit la porte, et lui sauta dans les bras.

"Peeeeeeta ! Ça fait du bien de revoir ma petite équipe ! Vous m'avez manqué tous les deux !"

"Il y en a un autre qui t'as manqué non? " ironisa Peeta

Effie rougit sous sa couche de poudre, et il su qu'il avait visé juste. Il s'apprêtait à pousser la moquerie plus loin, mais la vraie équipe sonna à la porte.

"Allez Peeta, va t'en maintenant." Elle le poussa vers la sortie.

"J'ai pas le droit d'assister aux préparations ?" fit-il d'une petite voix suppliante

"Non, sors."

"Tu sais, ce ne serait pas la première fois que je verrais Katniss toute…"

"PEETA SORS !" m'écriais-je avant de le laisser terminer sa phrase devant Effie et les maquilleuses, même si elles étaient également payées pour garder le silence.

"Je t'appelle une équipe aussi." chuchota Effie

"Je n'en ai pas besoin."

"Tss tss, on en a toujours besoin."

Il sortit de la chambre en me lançant un dernier regard, auquel je répondis par les yeux les plus noirs que je pu. Il en rougit.

"Katniss, de quoi parlait-il ?" demanda-elle quand il fut partit.

"De rien." répondis-je, en colère contre cet imbécile qui, revenu à la civilisation, ne pouvait s'empêcher de parler

"Katniss tu sais si tu veux parler à quelqu'un de…"

Je la coupais avant qu'elle ne prononce un mot de plus. "Rien, Effie, il ne s'est rien passé. Comment on me prépare pour ce soir d'ailleurs ?". Je rebondis sur le premier sujet possible, et la laissa bavarder.

Une robe rouge, des yeux noirs et des cheveux tressés plus tard, Haymitch vint me chercher. En voyant celle qu'il aimait dans ma chambre, il eut du mal à l'embrasser.

"C'est bon ne vous retenez pas devant moi, ce n'est pas comme si vous étiez mes parents." fit-je. "C'est vrai que vous avez activement participé à mon éducation, mais ne commencez pas à vous prendre pour papa maman parce que de un, c'est faux, de deux, je me fiche de vous voir ensemble et de trois, ce ne sera pas la première fois."

"Katniss…" fit Haymitch.

"Bon, j'en ai marre. Sortez tous de ma chambre." J'étais agacée de cette séance de maquillage qui trainait en longueur et du babillage d'Effie. La future réunion me faisait maintenant moins peur que les futures préparations du genre. Les maquilleuses laissèrent leur matériel dans un des salons de ma suite, et quand le petit couple sortit, je fus enfin seule. Enfin pas pour longtemps puisque Peeta vint rapidement me trouver. Il fut accueillit par mon soupir.

"Ça fait plaisir."

Je ne comprenais pas comment il arrivait à plaisanter. Quand il vit mon visage inquiet, son sourire disparut.

"Eh, Katniss, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

"Est-ce que tu penses concrètement que quelque chose va bien ?"

Il soupira. "Non. Mais j'essaye désespérément d'être positif."

Je ne répondis même pas.

"Dans moins d'une demi-heure, on va se retrouver dans une salle remplie de vétérans, de gens que l'on connaît, avec qui on a combattu, avec qui on a souffert, pour parler au public de ce que nous avons vécu sans que je sache même comment décrire ce que j'ai vécu. Je ne sais même pas si je vais réussir à m'asseoir dans le fauteuil en face de César Flickerman sans me mettre à pleurer ou perdre la voix. Comment veux-tu faire face ? On ne peut pas. Alors la seule solution de protection que j'ai, que j'ai toujours eu, c'est de me voiler et de rire."

Je le dévisageais. J'aurais du être similaire. J'aurais du chercher des réponses plutôt que de poser des questions. Je m'étais toujours posée en combattante, et j'allais, comme Peeta, me retrouver dans une salle comble de public, avec l'exact même journaliste qui m'avait interrogé lors de mes premiers Hunger Games, et je devrais répondre à ses questions sur les choses les plus affreuses qui avaient pu m'arriver dans ma courte vie remplie de morts, de blessées, de bombes, de tueurs, de revanges, de manipulation. Et je ne savais pas même comment lui faire face. Je n'avais aucune réponse. Et je me sentais prête à m'écrouler.

"Je suis là."

J'attrapai sa main, comme une bouée, comme une ancre, comme il l'avait toujours été.

"Et désolé pour tout à l'heure, devant Effie."

Il m'arracha un sourire.

* * *

Nous rentrons dans le vif du sujet !

(est-ce que faire rire Katniss est un blasphème ? j'essaie de rendre les choses un minusculement drôle, parce que sa vie n'est pas drôle tout de même)

Bisous ! Et merci de me lire !

(ps: une petite review ? ça fait toujours plaisir !)


	5. quand tout commença vraiment

"J'aime beaucoup ta tenue d'ailleurs." me fit-il remarquer dans l'ascenseur

"Dis ça à Effie."

Je regardais ma longue robe rouge. Un voile rouge sang glissait jusqu'au sol, volant à chacun de mes pas et venait rejoindre de petits talons dorés. Effie avait eu la gentillesse de faire en sorte que je puisse être libre de mes mouvements. J'avais eu peu d'occasions d'apprendre à danser, et se prendre les pieds et tomber faisait tâche pour le personnage public que j'étais devenue. Un étrange col, fait de nombreux voiles entremêlés, emprisonnait ma nuque tout en laissant ma poitrine découverte. Katniss Everdeen, meneuse et image de la révolte qui avait libéré le pays se devait d'être belle, et désirable. Mes cheveux étaient relevés en une longue tresse dont la pointe était ornée d'une fine broche de Geai Moqueur. Je ne reconnaissait plus vraiment mon visage tant on avait amélioré mon teint pâle et maquillé mes yeux d'une poudre rouge et dorée.

Peeta prit ma main.

"Tu es magnifique. Tout se passera bien."

Je ne su que répondre à ça. J'étais peut-être belle, mais je n'étais certainement rien d'autre. Et certainement pas confiante. L'ascenseur de verre descendait du dernier étage à une vitesse fulgurante. Je voyais les étages défiler, et le sol du premier étage, où avait lieu l'ouverture, semblait courir vers nous. J'en aurais eu le vertige si je n'avais pas fermé les yeux. Quelques secondes après, une cloche cristalline nous indiqua que nous étions arrivés. J'avais l'impression de ne plus pouvoir bouger, d'avoir une crampe, que mes jambes devenaient cotonneuses, tout pour ne pas descendre de cette cage de verre qui me semblait finalement si rassurante, cet endroit où personne ne viendrait me chercher, où je pourrais passer le reste de mes jours à regarder le monde vivre à travers les vitres et je resterais ici, surtout ne pas sortir, surtout ne pas avancer, surtout ne pas vivre plus longtemps.

"Pense au moment où Johanna s'est déshabillée pour moi dans cet ascenseur." fit Peeta

Il me sortit de ma torpeur. Les portes s'ouvrirent. Je revoyais l'air séduisant de la belle brune, et le sourire mi figue-mi raisin de Peeta, gêné et il fallait l'avouer, un peu appréciatif. J'éclatais de rire, un rire rassurant, un rire qui me prouvait que je pouvais encore vivre. Ce fut le flash d'un appareil photo, capturant mon moment de vie, qui me donna envie de pleurer.

* * *

"Katniss !" s'écria Effie, embarrassée dans sa grande robe de satin faites de centaines de volants. "Te voilà ! Il faut y aller !"

"Aller où ?

"Mais enfin chérie je t'en ai parlé tout à l'heure ! Tu vas ouvrir la cérémonie !"

Et elle me tendit une paire de grands ciseaux de couture. Je dévisageais cette arme blanche sans comprendre.

"Katniss ! Est-ce que tu m'écoutes quand je parle ! Je me pose la question parfois ! Tu es censée aller _derrière_ l'entrée de la salle de bal avec ces ciseaux et couper le ruban avec Plutarch et Paylor !"

"Quel ruban ?" J'étais perdue. Il était évident que je n'avais pas écouté les deux heures de bavardage d'Effie. Je ne pouvais même pas croire que j'avais manqué des informations importantes…

"Mais enfin ! Bon allez, on a pas beaucoup de temps. Tu seras avec Plutarch et Paylor. Ils vont annoncer l'ouverture, tu souris et tu coupes le ruban doré. C'est tout."

"Et ensuite ?"

"Ensuite c'est le bal ! Tu ouvres avec Peeta ! Oh mon dieu mais pourquoi est-tu aussi tête en l'air !"

Je n'osais pas lui dire que je n'étais pas tête en l'air, mais que je ne l'avais tout simplement pas écoutée.

"Je rentrerais dans la salle en premier, et je me poserais juste à côté de la scène. Quand les annonces sont finies et qu'ils annonceront l'ouverture, tu viens vite me trouver et on dansera deux secondes avant que d'autres nous rejoignent. Pas d'inquiétude." m'expliqua Peeta

Je n'eu pas le temps avant de dire que je ne voulais pas danser, pas couper de fils, juste me faire discrète mais il était évident que personne, comme toujours, ne me laissait le choix. J'empoignai la paire de ciseaux, en songeant qu'il ne m'aurait fallu que quelques secondes avant de défaire le petit écrou et de transformer cette chose en deux poignards aiguisés. J'espérais ne pas en avoir besoin.

Effie me poussa vers la porte arrière et je me retrouvai seule devant un long couloir. En attrapant ma robe, je couru rapidement le long des murs gris et sombre sans croiser âme qui vive. Les cris de spectateurs au dehors me parvenaient par vague, et j'entendais vaguement la musique testée dans la salle de bal. Soudainement, tout se tut. J'eu la vive impression que c'était à cause de moi. Je courais de plus en plus vite, et j'entendais les battements de mon cœur affolé amplifiés dans ces couloirs vides et silencieux. Enfin, je vis une pièce se dessiner devant moi, et j'entrais dans les loges où Plutarch et Paylor m'attendais.

"Katniss. Merci d'être venue." Plutarch attrapa mes deux mains. Je les retirais.

"Ce n'est pas par plaisir." Il n'était pas encore temps que lui explique à quel point cette venue me blessait à tant de niveaux, mais je détestais cette façon de m'utiliser. Il ne sut que répondre, et son pauvre sourire me rappela le pion de Coin qu'il avait été.

"Katniss, tu connais certainement le programme, mais je tenais à te remercier encore de participer à ça pour nous."

Je fixais Paylor dans les yeux, revoyant la femme qui nous avait accueillit et qui avait vu tant de gens mourir. La politique ne semblait pas l'avoir tant changé. Mais je méprisais tant ce système et ces manipulations qu'elle comprit très bien mon regard.

"Mesdames et Messieurs, nous sommes ravis de vous convier à cette réunion particulière et unique en son genre."

J'entendais les applaudissements au dehors. Il me semblait que les battements rapides des mains donnaient le ton à mon cœur.

"Veuillez bien accueillir notre Présidente, son conseiller Plutarch et Katniss Everdeen."

Je vis Plutarch et Paylor se lever, sereins, et se diriger vers la porte de la loge pour arriver devant la foule et officiellement couper le ruban qui fermait l'accès aux nombreuses salles préparées pour le reste des festivités. Mais je me rendis compte que j'étais incapable de me lever. Mon cœur battait si fort et si vite que je perdis ma respiration. En apnée, j'essayais de me lever mais ne put bouger un membre. Même mes doigts étaient tétanisés. Paylor vit la détresse dans mes yeux, et attrapa mon bras pour me lever. J'arrivai à récupérer le contrôle de mes membres, et ma respiration revint.

"Ça va aller ?" chuchota-elle

Je hochais de la tête, et un garde me tendit le ciseau que j'allais oublier. J'arrivai devant la foule. Mes mains tremblaient légèrement, et je me fis violence pour ne pas faire bouger mes ciseaux. Des centaines de visages avaient les yeux fixés sur moi. Je regardai devant moi, les lèvres tirées en un fin sourire. Mes deux compagnons saluèrent la foule et je fis de même. Paylor prononça un petit discours, et le signal de couper arriva. Nous tranchâmes le ruban doré, qui tomba en quatre morceaux sur le sol. J'eu presque envie de le rejoindre par terre, mort et seul. Mais je n'avais pas le temps de mourir. Le bal m'attendait.

* * *

J'imagine que j'avais pris l'habitude de ces danses. Je rentrais dans la salle avec les nombreux invités privilégiés, qui, grâce à leur argent, leurs connaissances ou leur naissance, auraient l'honneur d'assister à la soirée d'ouverture. Je passais la porte, et restais impressionnée devant la magnificence qui s'offrait à mes yeux. La résidence de Snow paraissait vulgaire face aux moyens mis en œuvre pour la fête. Le plafond voûté était entièrement peint de fresques de chasse. On y voyait ici et là des biches, des chevreuils, des corbeaux s'envolant au dessus de grands pins verts. On pouvait deviner un lac par les reflets bleutés derrière les arbres. Toutes les couleurs de la nature se mêlaient en une danse brune, verte et grise. Chaque trait était précis et fin comme l'aurait fait une photographie, quand les yeux des animaux montraient plus de vie que ne l'aurait fait aucun appareil. De grandes colonnes en marbre sculptées ornaient chaque coin de la pièce, montrant de fines feuilles de chênes et du lierre en or. Le parquet de danse était vernis et brillait sous les pas des invités. Les lumières étaient disposées afin de faire ressortir les incrustations d'or dans les colonnes et les murs, de marbre également, sertis de fins diamants. On retrouvait dans ces murs de diamants quelques jades rappelant les couleurs de la fresque. Des serveurs en chemises blanches et pantalons noirs se glissaient entre les invités pour offrir des coupes de champagne, et deux immenses buffets entouraient le bar, qui semblait pourtant minuscule comparé à la taille de la salle qui était plus grande que le parc public du district 12 et dont la hauteur sous plafond devait avoisiner les 5 étages. J'eu du mal à repérer Peeta à travers la foule, mais l'aperçut près de l'estrade, comme convenu. Je le rejoignis, puis me rappelai d'une chose que je m'étais promise de faire.

"Tu permets, j'arrive."

Je traversais la salle jusqu'à la loge du présentateur, et grimpai les escaliers rapidement. Arrivées dans la petite pièce remplie de machines de son, j'apostrophais le jeune homme blond portant un micro.

"C'est vous le présentateur ?"

"Mademoiselle Everdeen, c'est un plaisir."

"Oui oui bref, êtes vous le présentateur ?"

"Oui mademoiselle."

"Vous allez conviez Peeta Mellark et moi à danser. Il est hors de question de mentionner une histoire d'amants maudits, ou de parler d'un mariage, d'une union voir même d'un couple."

Il resta quelques secondes sans comprendre. Ce n'était pourtant pas difficile : je ne voulais pas jouer la comédie avec Peeta comme je l'avais fait pendant des années. Il était hors de question de continuer sur la lancée des Hunger Games. Si jamais quelque chose se passait avec Peeta, je prendrais grand soin de le cacher au reste du monde, et surtout d'éviter des fiançailles ou annonce d'enfant devant des caméras. Je me rappelais de trop de faux sourires, de cris de joie, de larmes glissées dans mes yeux avant de monter sur scène. Je ne voulais pas tant d'hypocrisie cette fois. Cette fois, il n'y avait personne d'autre que mon âme à sauver, et pas de Président Snow à contenter.

"Comment voulez-vous que je vous présente alors mademoiselle ?"

"C'est votre problème."

Et je sortis en claquant la porte. Peu m'importait l'embarras du jeune homme, il était tout simplement hors de question de défrayer la chronique une fois encore. Je retrouvai Peeta au moment où on nous annonça.

"J'aimerais demander à deux personnes que je n'ai même plus besoin de vous présenter de venir ouvrir la première danse. Mesdames et Messieurs, Katniss Everdeen et Peeta Mellark."

Je remerciai silencieusement le jeune premier qui avait eu l'intelligence de m'obéir pour sa présentation.

"Prends ma main." me fit-il

J'attrapai celle qu'il me tendait. Sa seconde vint se poser naturellement au dessus de ma hanche. Je posai la mienne sur sa nuque, et me laissai virevolter. Je maudissais les volants qui me gênaient dans mes mouvements, en sachant que tous les invités avaient les yeux rivés sur le balancement de ce tissu rouge vif.

La musique commença, et le son des violons prit le dessus sur celui des voix. Mon inquiétude et ma détresse s'évanouir étrangement, laissant la place à la concentration que demandait la valse. J'essayais de me rappeler ce qu'Effie avait pu m'apprendre sur le sujet, en me laissant guider par Peeta, qui avait toujours été plus doué sur ce genre de choses. Un pas à droite, un pas à droite, un pas à gauche. Se tourner d'un quart. Puis, un pas à droite, un pas à droite, un pas à gauche. Se tourner d'un quart. Ainsi de suite afin de former de petits carrés. Nous virevoltions à travers la salle, vide. Le son cristallin des violons, des violoncelles, accompagnés tantôt par un piano, tantôt par une clarinette, me guidait dans l'immense salle de marbre qui faisait résonner chaque note parfaite de l'orchestre magistral, caché derrière les rideaux de la scène. Mes yeux étaient rivés sur ceux de Peeta, et nos mains jointes manqueraient bientôt de sang tant nos serrions fort. J'espérais que quelques couples viendraient se joindre au notre, mais tous nous regardaient sans bouger.

Le morceau se finit, tout comme ma danse.

"Merci." fis-je à Peeta

"Merci à toi."

Nous nous inclinâmes l'un devant l'autre, et nous séparèrent pour mieux se fondre dans la foule. Tous les invités applaudirent. Au moment où ma main se sépara de celle de Peeta, je croisais un regard que je ne connaissait que trop bien. Gale.

* * *

De nombreux couples prirent place sur la piste de danse, et la foule se dispersa. Je m'assis au bar, seule, et le regard que je lançai à celui qui vint s'asseoir prêt de moi découragea le reste des invités, le reste de ces gens si bien habillés, maquillés, un petit sourire toujours visible sur leurs visages parfaits, mais qui, au fond de leur esprit misérable, venaient nous juger, voir si nos âmes avaient survécus, vérifier les ragots que les médias leur faisait manger depuis ces deux dernières années.

"Je peux ?"

Cette voix rauque me rappela tant de souvenirs. Je tournai la tête vers lui, vers son visage tanné, coupé au couteau, ses cheveux ébouriffés et sa barbe naissante, et je nos adieux me revinrent en mémoire. Je ne répondis même pas. Il savait parfaitement que je ne lui refuserais pas un verre. Son calme me déstabilisa. Ni lui ni moi ne savions que dire.

"C'était une belle danse."

Mes yeux voyaient troubles, et je sentis une larme monter, monter, monter pour couler. Je la chassai.

"Si tu le dis."

Ma voix avait peut-être trahi mon angoisse.

"Ça va Catnip ?"

Ce vieux surnom, ce vieux souvenir fit apparaître un léger sourire. Comment lui dire…

"Tu m'as manqué."

Ça m'avait échappé. Je mordis ma lèvre, me haïssant pour avoir dit une chose pareille. Je tournai mon regard, qui vint se poser tout seul dans le sien. Ses yeux brillaient. Je redoutai cet espoir qui venait se promener entre nous, qui me soufflait doucement sur le visage. J'avais peur qu'il pense à moi, tout comme j'avais peur qu'il ne pense plus à moi. J'avais peur qu'il voit la peur dans mes yeux, qu'il voit à quel point j'étais faible, à quel point les deux ans passés m'avaient détruit, à quel point ces heures passées seules à ma fenêtre, à repenser à Rue, à Cinna, à Prim, à Finnick, à tous ceux qui étaient morts pour moi, morts pour la révolte que j'avais menée, morts pour me sauver, à repenser à moi, à celle que j'étais avant mes premiers Hunger Games, à celle avec qui il avait grandi, celle qu'il avait tant aidé, à repenser à lui, à tout ce qu'il avait été, ce qu'il était pour moi, tout ce qu'il avait fait pour ma famille, pour ceux que j'aimais, et que j'avais pourtant laissé seul, à quel point mes pensées m'avaient autant détruit que mes actions.

"Toi aussi."

Je le regardai sans comprendre. Je lui avais manqué. Après tout. Malgré tout.

Peeta s'approcha de nous.

"Katniss ? Tu veux danser ?"

"J'arrive dans 5 minutes." répondis-je

Le regard désolé de Peeta me fit un pincement au cœur. Il partit rapidement.

"À mon tour." fit Gale

Je le regardais sans comprendre. Puis il me tendit la main, et me montra la piste.

"Je ne suis pas très doué." s'excusa-il

"Tu as de la chance, j'ai pris l'habitude." répondis-je

J'attrapai sa grande main, rauque et dure, une main de chasseur. Il posa sa main sur le creux de mes hanches, hésitant. Je me rendis compte qu'il était en smoking, et cette vision me donna un petit rire nerveux.

"Quoi ?"

"Tu es beaucoup trop chic."

Son sourire dessina deux pattes d'oies au coin de ses yeux. Il essayait de suivre mes mouvements sans bien comprendre.

"Un pas à droite, encore, un pas à gauche." chuchotai-je

"Et ensuite ?"

Ma main, sur son épaule, le poussa à tourner.

"Ensuite, un quart de tour. Et tu recommences."

Il assimila rapidement le mouvement. Son parfum, celui que je lui avait toujours senti, celui qu'il avait prit des bois, un mélange de cannelle, de pin et de mousse humide, qui me ramenai à la forêt du 12, à ces parties de chasse où tout n'était que silence et concentration, où chaque bruit signifiait une proie, à ces moments où nous n'avions ni besoin de parler ni de se voir pour savoir que l'un était là pour l'autre. Ses bras puissants me maintenaient près de lui.

Je fermai les yeux. Il me conduisait. J'étais concentrée sur ce bras, qui enserrait mon dos et me tenait fermement proche de son torse. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, je reconnu un sentiment étrange. Mes membres étaient détendus. Ma tête, contrairement à mon habitude, ne battait plus aux mouvements de mon cœur. Ma respiration se fit plus longue. Je me sentais en sécurité. Et tournoyant, suivant les violoncelles, suivant cette musique vive et calme, je voyais petit à petit le reste du monde s'effacer. Les violoncelles montaient en puissance, vivaient et courraient dans la salle, entrainant les danseurs dans une valse rapide. Tout tournait autour de nous, nous tournions autour de tout, et je sentais mes pieds courir sur le parquet de danse avec ceux de Gale. Ma robe volait, et le tissu écartait le reste du monde. Tout n'était que vitesse, et il aurait semblé que les musiciens poussaient les danseurs à dépasser les sons. Je ne pouvais plus me concentrer sur autre chose que le rythme, et petit à petit, la vitesse diminua jusqu'à ce que les instruments se taisent. C'est alors que je remarquai que nous étions les seuls à avoir dansé. Tous avaient arrêtés, dépassés par la musique. Un grand cercle s'était formé autour de nous, et tous applaudissaient. Je respirai profondément, sourit au public, et, la main de Gale toujours dans la mienne, nous quittâmes la piste.

"Ça va ?" demanda-il

"Ça va."

Il comprit très bien que non. Il comprit très bien que je ne voulais pas, que je ne voulais plus de ça. Il comprit très bien que je ne voulais plus de caméras, plus de public, plus d'applaudissements, plus de danse, plus de tout ce dont j'avais été comblée pendant ma tournée de la Victoire et mes Hunger Games. Un serveur passa auprès de nous, de minuscules verres sur un grand plateau. Gale en attrapa un. Ces minuscules verres au liquide bleu vif.

"Tu sais ce que c'est ?"

"Non."

"Ces verres sont remplis de vomitifs. Les gens vont vomir quand ils ont le ventre plein pour continuer à manger tous les plats différents proposés."

En prononçant ces mots, je me rendis compte d'une chose que j'avais tout fait pour éviter, et que je ne pensais pas possible. J'avais sacrifié tant contre ça. Tant étaient morts dans ce combat. Je regardais autour de moi, et ces gens, ces tenues, cette nourriture, ce décor me mirent en face de l'évidence. Je sentis mon visage se décomposer.

"Ça n'a rien changé."

Le soldat qu'il était me regarda.

"C'est faux. Tout a changé. Katniss, tu as passé deux ans seule dans un district vide et détruit. Tu n'as rien vu de tout ce qui s'est produit."

J'aurais tant voulu le croire.

"Ce n'est pas parce que les organisateurs de cette fête n'ont rien changé que la société n'a pas évoluer." continua-il. Il posa un regard sur le serveur au plateau bleu vif. Et se dirigea vers lui.

"Excusez-moi, ce sont bien des vomitifs ?" demanda-il

"Exactement monsieur. Voulez-vous…"

Il ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de finir sa phrase. Il s'empara du plateau, et, devant le serveur et les nombreux invités présents dans ce coin de l'immense salle, vida un à un les petits verres sur le beau sol de marbre. Quand les 40 récipients furent vides et reposés sur le plateau, il s'adressa au jeune homme épouvanté.

"Pensez à ceux qui ont faim. Nous avons combattu pour eux avant tout."

Et, une flaque bleutée et luisante à ses pieds, il renversa le plateau. Les verres s'écrasèrent contre le sol en un son cristallin qui résonna dans toute la salle, des milliers de morceaux éparpillés sous les pieds des invités de marque, comme montrant à chacun leur propre Narcisse à travers les reflets de verre.

* * *

Le bal était fini. Et, d'une manière ou d'une autre, il me semblait que les deux personnes à qui je tenais le plus aient trouvé le moyen d'avancer quand je restais seule avec mes pensées noires.

"Katniss ?"

Peeta était venu me retrouver.

"Ça va?"

J'avais l'impression d'avoir entendu cette phrase trop de fois en une soirée.

"Oui oui, je suis juste fatiguée."

"Tu veux que je reste ?"

Je voyais bien dans ses yeux que c'était ce que lui voulait.

"Non non, c'est bon."

"Bonne nuit alors."

Il s'approcha du lit et m'embrassa doucement. Il ne m'aurait fallu qu'un signe pour qu'il s'allonge ici et me prenne dans ses bras. Mais j'avais besoin d'être seule.

Il partit.

Seule dans le noir, je repensais à Gale. Danser avec lui ce soir avait rapporté trop de souvenirs. D'aussi bon que de mauvais. Je me rappelai de ces journées dans les bois, à chasser tout ce qui pouvait tomber sous nos flèches. Je revoyais avec une exactitude incroyable le pic sur lequel nous montions pour observer l'immensité de la forêt, nos proies de la journée dans nos vieux sacs de toiles, des baies plein les mains pour seul déjeuner. Mais nos maigres repas ne nous empêchaient pas de vivre, et nous pouvions passer des heures à parler, ou à ne pas parler. Nous voulions partir, loin, très loin du 12, loin de tous. Je me demande parfois si ç'eu été une si mauvaise idée. Nous serions peut-être tombés sur le district 13. Ou peut-être pas. Nous aurions vécu loin du monde, Gale et moi. Je me rappelle de cette amitié, et des filles à l'école qui me demandait si c'était juste platonique entre lui et moi. Je riais bien de leurs idées. Je revoie le visage de Gale quand je lui parlais de ces histoires. J'étais stupide de ne pas me rendre compte, déjà à l'époque, de ce que nous aurions pu devenir. Mais tout avait été annihilé par mes premiers Hunger Games. Il était venu me voir, les quelques minutes avant mon départ. Il m'avait dit que j'étais plus forte qu'eux. Que je savais tuer. Ma réponse avait été toute aussi naïve. Il était évident maintenant que les hommes étaient comme les animaux. Les hommes étaient mêmes les pires animaux au monde. Je m'en étais rendue compte bien assez tôt.

Gale disait que je n'étais heureuse que dans les bois.

* * *

Qu'en pensez-vous ?


	6. quand le passé me rattrapa

Je me réveillai au petit matin, seule, avec un étrange sentiment d'avoir dormi comme je ne l'avais fait depuis très longtemps. J'étais étonné de l'absence de rêve dans mon sommeil. En vérifiant l'heure, je compris que personne ne serait réveillé si je descendais manger. 6h30 était beaucoup trop tôt pour ces mondains du Capitole. J'hésitais à aller réveiller Peeta, mais décidais qu'il avait, lui aussi, droit à un bon sommeil. Comprenant que je ne _devais_ pas rester dans mon lit à repenser encore à tout ce que j'aurais dû faire, je m'habillais de vêtements de sport et descendit prendre soin de mon corps comme j'aurais dû le faire depuis tant de temps. Courir sur un tapis n'avait rien à voir avec chasser en forêt, mais je sentais maintenant que mes muscles réclamaient de l'activité.

Arrivée dans la salle de sport qui, comme le reste des installations de cet hôtel, me semblait énorme, j'eu une étrange impression de déjà-vu. La grande pièce grise, meublée d'une centaine de machines, de barres, de filets, me parlais sans que je comprenne. Puis tout me revint. Je revoyais, dans ce coin, l'entrepôt d'armes. Ici, le filet duquel Peeta était tombé, sous les rires moqueurs de Cato et de Clove. Puis, à quelques pas, les énormes boules de métal, remplies de fer, si lourdes que je n'avais osé m'en approcher, que Peeta avait soulevé et jeté par dessus son épaule sous les regards intrigués des tributs sur-entrainés. Ici, le tableau de classification des végétaux. C'était le centre d'entrainement. Nous nous trouvions dans l'ancien centre des Hunger Games. Je me demandais comment je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte plus tôt. L'ascenseur était resté le même. Tout comme le hall d'entrée.

Le plafond où Rue s'était cachée après avoir volé le couteau de Cato avait été modifié, et pourtant je me rappelais comme si c'était hier de son sourire malicieux. Je revoyais avec une exactitude incroyable les dessins d'écorce de Peeta sur sa peau, qui lui avait tant servit. Haymitch nous avait recommandé de ne pas montrer nos capacités à l'époque. En y réfléchissant j'aurais donné les mêmes conseils aujourd'hui. Les démonstrations terrifiantes de lancer de couteau de Clove et les lances incroyablement puissantes de Cato ne leur avaient été d'aucune utilité dans les jeux. En remerciant le ciel de ne pas avoir eu à le faire, je pensais à ce que j'aurais pu dire aux tributs si j'avais eu à en conseiller. Très certainement de réfléchir, et non pas de se mesurer aux autres, et peut-être d'essayer d'apprendre le maximum de compétence en peu de temps. Allumer un feu. Trouver de l'eau. Grimper aux arbres. Toutes ces choses que les tributs de carrière n'envisageaient même pas, mais qui nous avaient sauvé la vie à l'époque.

J'eu un étrange sentiment de calme devant cette salle, ce qui me surpris. Mes heures passées là-bas, à attendre une mort que je pensais certaine, à voir tous ces tributs bien plus puissants et arrogants, à former des alliances, n'étaient pourtant pas des plus agréables. Je repensais à Madge, qui s'était sacrifiée pour nous aider. Je repensais à Beete. À ces bombes. À ces morts, et surtout à Prim. Je repensais à Johanne, et à son retour après les tortures du Capitole. Je revoyais l'état dans lequel elle et Peeta étaient revenus. Les joues creusées, les yeux vides. La peau sur les os, non plus blanche mais violette des coups. La haine qui se lisait si visiblement dans leurs regards. La violence de Peeta. L'addiction de Johanna. Je repensais à Finnick, et à sa mort. Il avait sacrifié sa vie, sacrifié la famille qui l'attendait, pour se battre avec nous. Il avait combattu jusqu'à son dernier souffle. C'était un cauchemar récurrent. Nous courrions dans les boyaux sombres, deux de nos camarades déjà morts par la faute des mutants. Le pire avait été les sons. Ces cris inhumains et suraigus, qui annonçaient la soif de sang. J'ouvris les yeux, pour ne pas me souvenir. Il me semblait de ces cris faisaient toujours écho dans mes oreilles, et je m'efforçai de les chasser. Je revoyais notre entrée dans cette salle vide et grise, où les cris de rage étaient les seuls compagnons des anciens vainqueurs en plein entrainement. Haymitch nous avait demandé de constituer des alliances. En y réfléchissant je n'aurais choisi personne d'autre que ceux que j'avais choisi à l'époque. La violence des masses de muscles entrainées pour tuer ne m'avais pas attiré, et ne m'attirait toujours pas. Je repensais à cette chaine d'hommes et de femmes décidés à montrer leur volonté de pacifisme, et leur rébellion contre l'injustice de leur second Hunger Games. Nous étions beaux, sur les écrans, à voter pour le pacifisme, qui avait affolé le Capitole et avait forcé Snow à interrompre son programme. Mais une fois dans l'arène, ils avaient étés les premiers à se précipiter sur la Corne d'Abondance et à massacrer ceux sur leur chemin. J'avais eu, encore une fois, devant mes yeux, l'hypocrisie du Capitole.

Ce fut le bruit d'une machine qui me sortit de mes pensées. Je pris possession d'un tapis de course, avec l'étrange impression de me réveiller. Mon corps fut épuisé au bout de quelques minutes, et je m'étonnais sans être vraiment surprise de mes capacités musculaires perdues. Je me forçais à continuer de courir, regrettant de ne pas disposer d'un bois plutôt que d'un tapis. Mon souffle était court, et je me sentais chauffer. Je transpirais à grosses gouttes, et, au bout de vingt minutes, mes jambes étaient de bois. Je ralentis et descendis de cette chose qui était véritablement désagréable. J'aurais préféré jeter des poids, m'entrainer au couteau ou encore monter au filet plutôt que de continuer à courir pour la seule utilité de me muscler. Dans le district 12, avoir un peu d'embonpoint était considéré comme un privilège, montrant que l'on mangeait à notre faim. Le Capitole ne voyait pas les choses dans ce sens, et combien de femmes trop maigres j'avais vu danser hier soir.

Voyant mon état lamentable, et mon visage si rouge pour si peu d'effort, je partis prendre une douche froide en me promettant de récupérer ma santé. Je ne me rappelais pas avoir eu ne serait-ce que mal aux jambes après une journée de course et de chasse. Vivre seul accoudé à une fenêtre me semblait de plus en plus un très mauvais chemin de vie. Je remontais rapidement dans ma chambre, espérant ne pas être surprise après l'effort minable que je venais d'accomplir. Quand j'arrivais devant ma porte, je fus étonnée de la voir entrouverte.

"Katniss ?"

C'était Peeta, venu me réveiller.

"Je t'ai cherché ! Où étais-tu passée ?"

"Mieux vaut ne pas en parler."

Il sembla vaguement inquiet, et je le rassurais.

"J'étais partie faire un peu de sport. Je viens de me rendre compte que je n'ai jamais été aussi molle de ma vie."

"Comment veux-tu garder une forme physique en restant enfermée chez toi ?"

J'encaissais le petit commentaire.

"J'imagine que j'avais d'autres choses en tête que de courir."

"C'est peut-être le meilleur moyen de penser à autre chose non ?"

"C'est toi qui m'apporte tant de gâteaux, je pourrais dire que c'est de ta faute."

"Mais tu aurais tort parce que tu ne manges jamais mes gâteaux."

"Ils sont délicieux. C'est juste que…"

"Tu n'as jamais faim."

"Voilà."

Pourquoi avais-je l'impression d'assister à une première dispute de vieux couple ?

"Enfin bref ce n'est pas grave. J'ai l'impression d'avoir l'âge d'un grand-père et de ronchonner avec ma femme."

Il lisait dans mes pensées.

"C'est aussi ce que j'étais en train de me dire."

"Mais c'est bien de te remettre au sport. Je ne pourrais pas te dire que je t'accompagnerais volontiers chasser, parce que tu connais mes capacités dans ce domaine."

Je repensais à Gale. J'eu l'impression que Peeta compris où mon esprit se dirigeait.

"Ça a toujours été Gale le meilleur dans ce domaine."

Sa remarque me surprit, et le ton, non pas jaloux comme je l'aurais cru, mais presque respectueux m'amena à revoir leur relation à la fin de la révolution. Gale m'avait "laissée" à Peeta. Je n'avais jamais vraiment eu le temps durant ces temps de penser à ma vie amoureuse, et ils l'avaient très bien compris. Mais je me rendais compte que je n'avais toujours pas les idées claires.

"J'ai l'impression de revivre." fis-je à Peeta

"C'est à dire ?"

"Ça ne te fait rien, à toi, d'être ici, de revoir tous ces gens ? Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer. D'un côté, il n'y a rien que je déteste plus que de continuer ce rôle de personnage public, et d'un autre côté, je sens que revenir ici, de changer d'air me sort enfin de cette…"

"Torpeur ?"

J'acquiesçai.

"Moi aussi je sens que je ne réfléchis plus au passé."

Ce n'était pas exactement ce que voulais dire. Mais je comprenais que Peeta ne vive pas les choses comme moi. J'avais l'impression d'avoir quitté la bataille trop tôt pour voir les résultats. Je me détestais d'être aussi faible. Toute ma vie, je m'étais battue pour survivre. J'avais mené cette révolte parce que je n'avais pas eu le choix. Je n'avais jamais eu aucune velléité de changer le monde comme Gale l'avait voulu. Je l'avais fait parce que je n'avais pas eu le choix, parce que j'avais été la seule à pouvoir le faire, parce que je m'étais retrouvée face aux évènements avec deux choix : être courageuse ou laisser le monde tomber. Et je n'étais pas capable de vivre avec la mort de ceux qui étaient là pour garantir ma vie, qui avaient cru en moi jusqu'au bout, alors comment aurais-je été capable de vivre avec la mort de tant d'inconnus parce que je n'avais pas fait face à mes responsabilités. Et maintenant que j'étais détruite, j'aurais dû utiliser cette popularité que je haïssais tant au profit de quelque chose d'utile. Si ce retour au Capitole m'avait montré une chose, c'était que ces deux années où je n'avais rien fait que laisser le temps couler entre mes doigts m'avaient détruites presque autant que les actions que j'avais subit.

Peeta me regarda avec des yeux lumineux. Il voyait une ombre de positivisme dans mes yeux. C'est ce qui me dit retomber. Comment pouvais-je sourire quand j'entendais encore des cris d'enfant, des cris qui pouvaient être ceux de Prim ? Peeta comprit également le changement dans mes yeux.

"Pourquoi Katniss ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu te refuses un moment d'espoir ? Pourquoi est-ce que, chaque jour qui passe, tu t'obstines à être malheureuse ? À revivre le passé ?"

Je le regardais, prête à pleurer. Je savais répondre. Parce que j'étais incapable de faire mon deuil. Parce que je me sentais si responsable que je ne me laissais pas le droit de rire, ni de vivre. Mais comment lui dire ça sans garder la tête forte que je m'efforçais de conserver. Je ne pouvais pas. Je pouvais seulement m'enfuir, comme je savais si bien le faire, comme je ne le faisais jamais avant. Je sortis de ma chambre, en courant, les yeux prêts à couler, désorientée, sans endroit où aller. Quand je poussai la porte de la chambre si brusquement, je vis celui que je ne voulais certainement pas voir, pas dans mon état.

"Katniss ?"

La première larme apparu, et je ne pu la contenir. Je n'avais jamais été aussi faible devant lui. Il ne m'avait jamais vu pleurer sans raison. Et je ne voulais pas qu'il connaisse la jeune femme brisée que j'étais devenue.

"Katniss."

Ce n'était plus une interrogation. C'était un ordre. Sans y penser, il m'attrapa le bras, et ne me laissa pas le choix. Quelques années auparavant, j'aurais pu me dégager de son étreinte. Mais mon corps sous-entrainé et faible, aveuglé par les larmes ne pu rien faire contre ses bras de soldat.

"Laisse-moi"

"Hors de question"

"Je ne retourne pas dans cette chambre."

"Je t'emmène alors."

Je ne su que répondre à son ton qui n'invitait à aucune négociation. La seule émotion qui me prit à part le désespoir omniprésent fut le soulagement de ne pas avoir à emprunter l'ascenseur en verre mais les escaliers de service gris. Les couloirs déserts. Des portes en bois sombre. Et sa chambre, plus petite que la mienne, mais grande par rapport à celles proposées. On avait réservé les suites principales à ceux qui n'avaient su se battre et avaient servis de simples images. Gale, qui se battait et méritait sa place au Capitole, était logé comme un prince, tandis que j'étais l'impératrice brisée. Je sanglotais, désespérée de ma propre contenance, de ce que j'étais maintenant sous ses yeux. Il m'installa sur le canapé du petit salon.

"Pourquoi Katniss ?"

"Je ne sais plus."

Son silence m'invitait à dire tout ce que je savais.

"Je n'y arrive pas."

Ses yeux semblaient tout aussi tristes que les miens.

"Je n'arrive pas à oublier tout. À oublier qu'ils sont tous morts, tous, tous pour moi, tous pour cette cause que j'ai déclenché."

"Tu n'as rien déclenché. Tu as donné aux gens l'étincelle d'espoir dont ils avaient besoin."

"Ça sonne tellement mieux que ce que mon esprit me dit."

"C'est la vérité."

"Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à la voir ?"

"Ce n'est pas de ta faute."

Son regard puissant se posa sur moi. Lentement, il posa sa main sur ma joue, puis ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ce goût d'eau salée, mes larmes. Et sa chaleur. Pendant un court instant, j'oubliais que mon esprit existait. Il se tut. Puis Gale se retira.

"Pourquoi ?" demandais-je, embuée et vivante.

"Parce que c'est ce que tu aurais fait."

Je le regardais un bref moment sans comprendre.

"C'est la seule raison qui te poussait à m'aimer. Ma douleur. Je t'embrasse pour te faire oublier."

"Je ne peux pas oublier."

"Moi non plus. Je m'en souviendrai jusqu'à ma mort. Et peut-être au-delà."

J'eu l'étrange impression que nous ne parlions pas de la même chose. Et j'avais déjà entendu ces paroles. Je pensais savoir. Et j'avais les exacts mêmes sentiments. Mais je n'étais plus sûre de rien.

"Repose-toi maintenant." m'ordonna-il en posant une couverture sur mes épaules. Il se dirigea vers la sortie.

"Gale ?"

Il se retourna vers moi.

"Je suis désolée."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Tu pensais que j'étais forte."

"Je le pense toujours."

"Mais c'est faux."

"Je crois que tu as oublié beaucoup de vérités."

Et je le vis fermer la porte.

* * *

J'espère que je ne suis pas la seule à m'être rappelé du passage de leur baiser par coeur...

Un avis ?


End file.
